Ash Ketchum/Original series (Kanto and Orange Islands)
Ash Ketchum(サトシ Satoshi) Character information Gender: Male Region: Kanto Debut: Pokémon - I Choose You! Hometown: Pallet Town Family: Delia Ketchum (mother) Unnamed father Unnamed grandfather Friends: Professor Oak Misty Brock Charles Goodshow Ritchie Professor Ivy Tracey Occupation: Trainer Voice actor: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese) Veronica Taylor (English) A trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. Appearance In the original series, Ash wears a medium blue jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white hat with a green stylized "L". Personality From the day he started his journey he showed how much he cared for Pokémon. Ash wanted to catch more Pokémon then his rival Gary and gets so worked up when he teased him a lot. Ash was never the person who opened up to anyone for advice or being patience with them either but he had his moments when he does listen to others on things that happened to better him as a trainer. At first Ash wanted to travel on his own with just his Pokémon but his travels with Misty and Brock changed his opinion which helped him see things differently. Biography Pokémon the Series: The Beginning Years later, Ash started his Pokémon journey when he had just turned ten years old. However, he overslept because he broken his alarm clock by accident during the night, and when he got to the Professor's Lab, there were no more Starter Pokémon left. The Professor had one Pokémon left, but he said the Pokémon wasn't very friendly and released Pikachu. Pikachu disliked Ash straight away and shocked him with its Thunder Shock attack. (This marks the start of his journey with Pikachu). Later, Pikachu starts to trust Ash. Upon challenging various Gyms, Ash started finding traveling companions such as Brock and Misty. On his journey he regularly encountered the wacky trio Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, who kept trying to (and still try to) steal Pikachu. He finished in the Top 16 in the Indigo Pokémon League Competition. During his journey he participated in a Pokémon race, was involved in a movie, got sucked into cyberspace and helped with the Flame of Moltres. Before heading to the Orange Islands, he picked up the GS Ball from Professor Ivy and bid goodbye to Brock, who'd decided to stay with her. During this time, Ash was sent to the Orange Islands by Professor Oak on an errand to retrieve the mysterious GS Ball as the transporter cannot send it to Oak's Lab back in Pallet Town. Ash found out that there were Gyms in the Orange Islands and decided to challenge them, winning a trophy for beating the Gym Leaders. During his time in the Orange Islands, Ash gained a new travelling companion in Tracey Sketchit, a "Pokemon Watcher", who observes Pokémon in their natural habitats and draws them in his sketchbook, and caught new Pokémon, Snorlax and Lapras, as well. He battled the Orange Crew in a style of battling much different than what he was used to. Eventually he battled Drake and became the next Orange Pokémon League Champion. Upon Ash's return to his lab with the GS Ball, Professor Oak couldn't open it either and asked Ash to deliver it to his associate Kurt in Azalea Town in the Johto region, where there are also Gyms for the Johto Pokémon League. Brock returned and Tracey remained behind to help Professor Oak at his lab. Team Rocket tried to catch Pikachu again, but they were stopped by Gary. Pokémon On hand Ash was given Pikachu by Professor Oak as the original Kanto starter Pokemon had been taken. Originally, Pikachu would not listen to Ash and constantly shocked him. However, after accidentally angering a flock of Spearow, Pikachu had a change of heart when he saw Ash defend him. Since then, Pikachu has assisted and been very successful in many of Ash's wins and over time has adopted Ash's mannerisms. Pikachu does not want to be in his Poké Ball so he stays out all the time, often riding on Ash's shoulder or head. Pikachu ♂ Bulbasaur was the third Pokémon Ash caught. He had been protecting a village of Pokémon that were recovering from illnesses. Since then he became a vital part of Ash's team and won many gym and league battles for Ash. Bulbasaur has been given the choice to evolve but decided to stay at his base form. Bulbasaur Ash and Brock once saved a Charmander from death, and after saving him from his incompetent trainer, Brock decided that Ash should remain with him. Then, evolving from Charmeleon, Charizard didn't obey any orders that Ash gave and quite often used his flamethrower attack on Ash, (he still does this today, but now he does it as a sign of affection towards Ash rather than a sign of disobedience.) However, after getting frozen in battle, Charizard started to respect Ash as Ash nursed him back to health. Since then he has been a vital powerhouse in Ash's team and has been used in several Gym, League and Frontier battles and has even held his own in battles against Entei and Articuno. He currently resides at Prof. Oak's Lab in Kanto. Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard When he was in the Safari Zone, Ash managed to capture thirty Tauros, all of which reside at Oak's Laboratory. However Ash has used one of the Tauros on several occasions in Leagues and Frontier battles. Tauros ♂ Captured in the Orange Islands when stealing all the fruit from a small Island range, Snorlax has become a major powerhouse of Ash's, when he is awake that is. Due to his massive feeding requirements, Ash felt it better to stay at Professor Oak's, however he is still used for a number of Gym, League & Frontier battles. Also, Snorlax had defeated a Medicham, even at a Fighting disadvantage. Snorlax In storage Kingler was Ash's seventh Pokémon in Kanto. Evolving in its first ever battle in the Indigo League, Kingler is a good strong Pokémon that Ash has fallen back on in both the Indigo League. However it has not seen much experience outside of those leagues. Krabby → Kingler Captured after taking over a Power Plant, Muk was immediately sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory. While being there it grew incredibly affectionate and is known to hug Professor Oak on many occasions. However, past this affectionate yet slimy exterior, Muk has been used in several League battles and manages to hold its ground. As a running gag, Muk often knocks over Professor Oak when he's talking with Ash over the video-phone. Muk Temporary Ash attempted to battle Team Rocket with Nurse Joy's Pidgey, but got easily scared by their Pokémon. Pidgey Ash attempted to battle Team Rocket with Nurse Joy's Rattata, but got easily scared by their Pokémon. Rattata When Lara was hurt, Ash filled in the race, using her Ponyta, which evolved into Rapidash, and won. Ponyta → Rapidash When Team Rocket was trapped inside the Pokémon Center's PC system so they could steal Pokémon, Ash borrowed a Porygon from Dr. Akihabara in order to stop them. After that, they left the computer world and returned it to him. Porygon The Pokémon League entrance exam instructor gave Ash a Weezing by having him choose his own set of Poké Balls provided by the instructor. It was used during the Pokémon League exam by battling the Instructor's Flareon and won. Ash even used it to help stop Team Rocket and send them blasting off. After that, he gave Weezing back to the instructor. Weezing The Pokémon League entrance exam instructor gave Ash an Arbok by having him choose his own set of Poké Balls provided by the instructor. It was used during a Pokémon League exam by battling the Instructor's Jolteon and lost. Ash even used it to help stop Team Rocket and send them blasting off. After that, he gave Arbok back to the instructor. Arbok Meowth was the third and final Pokémon used by Ash during the Pokémon League exam. It was up against the Instructor's Vaporeon in which Vaporeon froze the Meowth causing Team Rocket's Meowth to interfere with the battle by kicking the frozen one free. It was accidentally blasted off along with Team Rocket. The temporary switch was fixed in the next episode. Meowth With someone else When Squirtle first appeared, it was part of the Squirtle Squad. They were a terrorizing group of Squirtle that was causing havoc around Vermillion City. However after gaining respect for Ash, it joined his team and has since become an incredibly competent battler. It has won many Gym and League matches but has returned to the Squirtle Squad to lead after the team started falling apart. Squirtle Ash first met Primeape after it, as a Mankey, stole his hat. Determined to get his hat back, Ash chased Primeape and battled with it ending with a capture. Primeape was a Pokémon that went berserk easily and originally didn't follow Ash's commands. However after Ash saved it from a fall in a fighting contest, it gained respect for Ash. After the contest, Ash decided to leave it with Anthony for more training so it could become a P1 Champion. Primeape Befriended Ash met Haunter in The Tower of Terror in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. It, with several other Ghost Pokémon played with Ash after he had been trapped under a chandelier. However after Ash returned to his body, Haunter agreed to join Ash's team to battle Sabrina's Psychic Pokémon. Once it got to Saffron City, it disappeared but eventually returned to battle. However it was much more interested in joking about and immobilizing Sabrina's Kadabra and thus Ash decided to leave Haunter with Sabrina. Haunter's Moves: Lick. Haunter Mewtwo was a Pokémon that have been originally created by Team Rocket. Giovanni then used it in Pokémon battles at the Viridian City gym, but when it learned about his true intentions, it flew away. Mewtwo lured different Pokémon trainers to an island it took refuge and challenged them into a battle with its cloned Pokémon. When Mew stepped in, it fought against Mewtwo. During the battle, Ash stepped in between Mewtwo and Mew's attacks and gets himself petrified. Mewtwo was puzzled at Ash's actions at first, but when the Pokémon and cloned Pokémon's tears restored Ash to life, Mewtwo had a change of heart and flew away with its clones. Mewtwo met Ash again in the Johto region when Giovanni attempted to get revenge on it by capturing it once again. But Ash and his friends managed to stop Giovanni and Team Rocket and Mewtwo and its clones continued to live peacefully. Mewtwo Ash encountered Lugia when the Legendary Birds were attacking each other as the world began to fall apart, thanks to Lawrence III's attempts to capture them. Lugia and Ash worked together to bring three treasures from the islands of fire, ice, and lightning and managed to save the world from destruction and calm down the Legendary Birds. Lugia Released After evolving from Metapod, Butterfree managed to defend Ash from a swarm of Beedrill. From this he managed to gain some power and became a vital part of Ash's team during his tenure. He eventually left to start a family with a female Pink Butterfree. Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree ♂ After Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot, it went into battle against a flock of Spearow and Fearow that were terrorizing Pidgey and Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest. After the battle was done, Ash decided to leave it in the forest to lead the flock, but left with the promise that he would someday return for it. Pidgeotto → Pidgeot Lapras was the first Pokémon that Ash captured in the Orange Islands. Originally she was found washed up on a beach but Ash & Co. managed to help nurse her back to health until she was kidnapped by Team Rocket. Ash managed to free her and captured her until they could find Lapras' family. Lapras was primarily used as the gang's transport throughout the Orange Islands but she was also used in several of the Gym battles and the final League match. Ash eventually let her go to be with her family, but saw her again when in Johto and helped her defend a lab and the other Lapras from Team Rocket. Lapras Achievements Kanto League Ash's Kanto Badges Boulder Badge Cascade Badge Thunder Badge Marsh Badge Rainbow Badge Soul Badge Volcano Badge Earth Badge Orange Island League Ash's Orange Island Badges Coral-Eye Badge Sea Ruby Badge Spike Shell Badge Jade Star Badge Pokémon Championship Battles Orange League: Champion Pokémon League Status Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 Category:Ash ketchum Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Main character Category:Male Characters